The present invention relates to a system and a method of assembling a modular coupling. In this context, the term “coupling” is used to cover any part enabling two other elements to be coupled together, at least mechanically.
In particular in the field of aviation, but also in other technical fields, couplings are used to hold electrical connections and cables together mechanically, possibly while also providing electromagnetic protection around the connection and/or the cable. Such couplings include in particular couplings that have both a thread for co-operating with a complementary thread to provide axial fastening, and also front teeth for co-operating with complementary front teeth to prevent turning.
These couplings may comply with a multitude of different standards. By way of example, in the field of aviation, the following standards in particular are known: EN3660; EN3646; EN2997; EN3645; ABS2216; MIL-DTL-38999; MIL-DTL-83723; and MIL-DTL-85049. Each of those standards can present different parameters for coupling interfaces, and in particular different front teeth and different threads. That complicates inventory management, increases inventory costs, and can also lead to assembly errors due to confusion between couplings that are different and incompatible.